


Weekend Fuck (Medic/Pyro)

by SilasGheist



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, slight overstim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasGheist/pseuds/SilasGheist
Summary: The weekend has finally come and Py has found Ludwig lost in his paperwork again, since this has been a long anticipated break the two decide to play a bit of catch up on things theyve been missing.Word count: 2507
Relationships: Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 15





	Weekend Fuck (Medic/Pyro)

Ludwig was in his office this time when a certain Pyro slid in, draping their arms around him and doing their best to purr. His gloves off already and when the taller looked to him he could see the bright green eyes looking back at him. “You’ve found me yet again, immersed in my paperwork.” A soft chuckle from the other, “yes and I’m going to tell you that we should go take a break.” He purred, making the german look him over, his uniform was half undone and his top half was covered with the short sleeved shirt he usually wore. “Must’ve been a short match today, or, the weekend starts today.” The small grin making itself apparent said more than enough, and so he neatened up his desk after finishing the sheet he was on. “Well, shall we go get into something a little more, comfortable?” He could see the others excitement in his eyes, setting his own gloves on the desk and walking out with his husband.

“You know, as much as I’d like to go places. The bedroom sounds better to me since it has been a while since we last got to actually do anything.” He states, resisting the urge to grab Ludwig by the collar of his coat and yank him down. A pause in those thoughts, who was he kidding, why was he holding back? There was no one in this part of the base at the moment, so he goes onto grabbing the taller males hindquarters. A startled yelp leaves the other and their face explodes with a bright red blush as he moves the hand up to his lower back. “I couldn’t help it, it’s just so nice to grab what’s mine!” He says with a laugh as the taller male picks him up. “Well, then I guess you as a whole are mine since I can pick you up so easily~” His face goes red as he wraps his arms around the other, “you always know what to say to make me blush.” He says, putting his face to Ludwigs neck and nipping at it.

The taller of the two bites his lip, the hot breath and the feeling of teeth brushing against his skin was more than enough at the moment to rile him up. “Yet you know just what to do in order to get me worked up like this.” He purrs, getting their shared bedroom door opened with ease and closing it with his foot. He set Pyro down on their feet and started to get out of his clothing, trying to go slow so he could savor this moment with his husband. He pauses to lean down and kiss the shorter of the two, sighing softly as he then starts to get the others layers off. It didn’t take long for the both of them to be down to their undergarments, an obvious tent in the piece of cloth was saying more than enough. 

Pyro chuckles lightly and cups the other, pressing into it a bit as his other hand goes up to tangle itself in the neatly combed back hair of the taller male. “Someone’s excited, glad I’m not the only one who is.” He confesses, smirking at the low moan that slips from the other. Pyro lightly tugs at his husbands hair, effortlessly angling the others head so he had more access to his neck. “You’re so easy to move around love, I could easily have you on the bed already.” He puts emphasis on ‘bed’ as he moves closer, moving his hand to Ludwigs hip and sighing as their large hands place themselves on his in return. “Yeah? Then why are we still standing here?” That was a good question, he hums lightly as he walks them towards the bed.

At some point Ludwig had managed to gain some control, moving so he was leaning over the shorter one when they get to the bed. His eyes roam over the others form, taking it in as he’s done so many times before. “So beautiful, so handsome.” He breathes out as he buries his face in the smaller males neck, kissing along the flesh and going along to his shoulder, leaving tender kisses the whole way as his hands bring their hips together for a soft grind. The both of them moan lowly, Pyro’s being drawn out a little longer as Ludwig lightly nips at his collar. “So good for me too.” He purrs, going back up to kiss the smaller male.

Pyro couldn’t keep himself from digging his hands into his husbands hair, messing it up even more and tugging it lightly as he ground back. He wanted more, and he was going to get it one way or another. He wraps his legs around the others hips and tightens them, drawing a deep, wanton moan out of the larger male. A light, flirtatious smirk forms as he moves his hips just a little more. “Fuck, liebling…” The other breathes, their large hands holding onto his hips just a little tighter. He hums lightly before answering, “yes my love?” Pyro knew what his man wanted, but he needed to hear it first. So, he settled with tugging his hair a bit more and going for his neck, nipping and sucking at some spots under his chin and close to his shoulder. He loved the soft sounds of pleasure that left the other, deciding to tease him a bit more. One of his hands finds their way down to both of their cocks, taking hold and lightly pumping them as Ludwig leans into him more. The added weight of the other felt comforting, and added to the pleasure that was building just by being against him. He sucks in a breath as the other growls a little, the tone wasn’t dangerous, more sultry than anything and it sent warm tingles down his spine. “Gods, Ludwig. Are you sure you aren’t a wolf or something?” He asks the other as he continued to nip at his neck.

The taller male could only groan as he felt the other go just a little harder with what they were doing, he was already getting close and they haven’t even gotten to one of the better parts of tonight. He rolls his hips to get just a little more friction and gasps as he feels Pyro’s hand tighten a little, “f-fuck…” He breathed out, groaning as he came just from that. It really had been a while and this was a much needed break since things went on overdrive for a bit.

Py chuckles softly and nuzzles his husbands neck, “already?” He hums a little before moving so he was looking into the others eyes, “we are going to keep going though, simply due to me still being hard as fuck, you’re still hard too.” He purrs the last bit of what he was saying, groaning lightly as he feels a couple of fingers push themselves in. When they had gotten there was a mystery but, not one that he couldn’t figure out easily. He pushed back against them, shuddering as they went in and moaning softly as his husband started moving them. This wasn’t as smooth as he was hoping but, they had an entire weekend to get to that. A low moan leaves him as both his own pumping and the others fingers slowly worked him to his climax, he was pretty sure he lasted just a bit longer than the other but hey, they were going to keep going.

Ludwig smiles as he feels the other clench around his fingers, the panting and low moan as Pyro finishes was what made him almost grin. He hums while scooting the both of them a bit further up, laying his husband on the pillows and going for his neck. He was already starting to bite and suck at the flesh there, leaving marks since the ones he had left a week prior had faded. He reached to his bedside table and got the lube, knowing he’ll need it in a moment. He slid his fingers out and lubed them up, his mouth still at Pyro’s throat as he slid them back in, adding a third and curling them. He felt himself twitch when the other moans, the sound causing a pleasurable tingle to slide along his spine. “F-fuck, Lud…” He groans lowly when his name fades to nothing but a moan from the other. “Yes, my sweet Py?” Came out as a purr, his fingers spreading a little before sliding out. The taller male used a generous amount of lube to coat his achingly hard shaft, shuddering lightly at how cold the liquid was.

Pyro shudders, cupping his husbands face and pulling him up for a brief kiss. “You’re taking quite a while…I want it now.” He states, locking their lips together again and wrapping his legs around the other once more. A wanton moan leaves him as he feels the others girth slide in with enough ease he could roll his hips. He loved how full he felt and how the other seemed to start moving almost immediately. “Seems I’m not the only one who wants to just goo….” He ends up drawing out the last word as his husband grinds against that spot, making him see small stars at the edges of his vision. His hands found their way back into the others hair, tugging Ludwigs head back a bit as he buries his face in the larger males neck. His back arches a little, pressing his front into the warmth of the other as another moan makes its way out. He was blushing brightly, his face and neck warm as he feels the other move just a little faster. “O-oh...” He breathes, his legs bringing the other in just a little more as they tighten their hold. He was already starting to pant as the other ground against him again, no matter how long they go without it; Ludwig always seems to find that special spot pretty quickly. It added to how much he already loved the other, his breathing quickening as he tried to move his hips with the others thrusts.

An almost primal sound leaves the smaller male as his husband grinds against him, taking hold of his sensitive cock and pumping in slow motions as they continue their activity. “Fuck……Ludwig!” He moans out before kissing the other with a newfound passion, biting at their lip and drinking in the low groan that slips through the kiss. He shudders and does his best to grind back, whining when the other slows down just a little bit. Why was he slowing down? “Go….go faster, please!” He practically begged, moaning as he feels the others hand move faster, keeping the pace of their hips slow. It seemed as though his husband was trying to draw this out as long as possible, his touches becoming tender and the roll of his hips becoming deep. His legs tightened on their own, bringing the other in deeper as he tries to move his hips to get back the speed he wanted. The firm hand on his hip pinning it in place made his cock twitch as the other growls lowly, grinding against him just a bit roughly. 

His legs twitched, back arching as he feels another orgasm breach surface. A loud and quite lewd sounding moan leaves him, Ludwig began moving at a fast pace again and with how sensitive he’s become he found himself getting hard again before he could go flaccid. “Lud…” He pants, “love…don’t stop.” He moans as his head lulls back, his hips moving on their own now with the others movements when the firm hold lightens a little. He was panting, moaning with each harsh thrust of the larger male. He could briefly comprehend the breathy, german swears coming from his significant other. His hands grip and tug the soft, black hair as his hips continue to move on their own, his back arching more and pressing the two of them closer; eliminating any space that may have existed between them.

Ludwig shudders, loving how little space there was between them. He moved his hips a little faster, a low growl leaving him as he hears his husband moan quite loudly as they finish again. He kisses Pyro, tenderly as he shudders with his own finish; swearing under his breath between kisses. “Please…” He heard as a soft moan, “one more.” His brows rose and he looks to the smaller male, surprised that he’d want to go again after finishing at least twice already. “Are you sure you want to, you look exhausted and quite over stimulated.” To make a point he lightly moves his hips, pulling out a little. The moan that leaves the smaller male was a mix between a gasp and sob, their hold on his hair tightening a bit more. He could tell that it wasn’t enough to sway the other, but he was not going to go another round. “But Py, my sweet love…” he pauses to pull out a little more. “We have all weekend to do more and, even try some other things.” His voice was soft as he spoke, trying his best to coax the other to rest for a bit before even thinking about another round.

Pyro could barely notice that he was basically crying, until a gentle hand cupped his face and wiped the tears away. “I think we should take a break, that way you can rest up a bit.” He heard his lover say, shifting the smaller male so he could get comfortable. He was going to feel that in the morning, not that he was complaining at the moment. They may have had all weekend but he was wanting to keep going, though, he settled for watching as Ludwig got a damp towel to clean him up before putting it in the bathroom and climbing into bed. “You feeling alright, Py?” He could only hum and nuzzle the larger male, snuggling right into his broad chest and wrapping his arms around him. “Yeah…just tired now that we’ve sat for a moment or two.” A yawn made its way out as he said that, his eyes closing and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

Ludwig looks to his husband, a tender, loving look in his eyes as he pulled the smaller male closer. He kisses the top of the red-head’s head, smiling and sighing softly, “I’ll make you something in the morning, and get a hot soak ready…you’re more than likely going to be sore.” Not that the other was paying attention, they were asleep in his arms and that’s all he could ask for right now as he basked in the afterglow of their session. He was going to try and be prepared for the earful in the morning though, not that he’d complain about it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> If y'all like this fic, feel free to leave some kudos!  
> 


End file.
